User blog:Nn030200/The Boys
Punchline queen, no box to dough Might pull up in a porshe, no box to dough Tell the hater, yo, don't you got shit to blow? Till I'm Kangaroo Nick, I'll box the hoe Should've said I got five in the pastel boat Don't go against Nicki in pastel boat Other king do it my wrist more popsicle Meenie's home couldn't bowl with a testicle Your lipstick stains Smells like a cheap hotel Diamond watches and a gold chain Can't make my frown turn around The boys always spending all their money on love The boys always spending all their money on love They wanna touch it, taste, see it, feel, bone it, own it, yeah yeah Diamonds are a paper chaser, get that money, yeah yeah You get high, crock a whole bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight Ball head, you got lots of juice Last night I don't the curves, so I block to coops Watch the deuce, man, I sting it And my kitty cat did it Did you ever really love Ms. Tebby? Prr, pull up in a, prr, whist on prr, we on prr I don't even break when I'm backing up I swerve on a nickel at the acting up I done pushing more sixes than the play date Your money by the millions, fork off daybreak Oven Your bossed stuck swag Got 'em drooling like a new born bag The dollars in their eyes Got them lining by a masquerade The boys always spending all their money on love The boys always spending all their money on love They wanna touch it, taste, see it, feel, bone it, own it, yeah yeah Diamonds are a paper chaser, get that money, yeah yeah You get high, crock a whole bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight I know you been pursuing to them good lace friends Girl is my my sungs carry them for 8 months And yes, you premature, young money to the core I might get you a ticket so you can come see the truth Oh, that's your new girl?! That's the mid grey By 50 you in your face with the switch blaze Or the razor, get a razor She my sun Khia, but I ain't raised her Lose me, hey girl, I get that loosely paper There'll be the next be studied, our T Rex they got it I told them Nicki be chilling I'm lucky putting the fillings Because you never be joining You couldn't even be picking You couldn't even be tripping You can't afford other kitchen I might hate hazy relations I go to Asia where asian You may dust it, you were lill dusty pastel I might just come through with the six like my name was blossom You get high, crock a whole bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight You get high, crock a whole bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight The boys always spending all their money on love The boys always spending all their money on love The boys always spending all their money on love The boys always spending all their money on love Category:Blog posts